The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Phlox plant, botanically known as Phlox drummondii and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Sunphlosupapi’.
The new Phlox plant is a naturally-occurring branch mutation of a proprietary selection of Phlox drummondii identified as code number 0Ph-18a-M, not patented. The new Phlox was discovered and selected by the Inventor from within a population of plants of the parent selection in a controlled greenhouse environment in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan in August, 2006.
Asexual reproduction of the new Phlox plant by cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan since September, 2006, has shown that the unique features of this new Phlox plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.